


December 20, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One early Christmas present for yourself?'' Supergirl asked while Silver Banshee ran and wore a necklace from a Metropolis shop. She watched as the latter paused and scowled at her. Supergirl flew up the minute Silver Banshee shrieked. She almost pursued her when Amos appeared with a few packages in his arms.''Christmas gifts for the family?'' Supergirl muttered.''Maybe.''''Wait here while I attempt to capture Silver Banshee.''





	December 20, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''One early Christmas present for yourself?'' Supergirl asked while Silver Banshee ran and wore a necklace from a Metropolis shop.  
She watched as the latter paused and scowled at her. Supergirl flew up the minute Silver Banshee shrieked. She almost pursued her when Amos appeared with a few packages in his arms.

''Christmas gifts for the family?'' Supergirl muttered.

''Maybe.''

''Wait here while I attempt to capture Silver Banshee.''

After Amos shrugged, he viewed Supergirl flying from him. His eyes were wide the minute another villain ran by him and caused him to drop everything. The sound of something breaking was why he winced. Amos glowered.

''They WERE Christmas presents for the family.''

THE END


End file.
